Amantes con sentimientos
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Entre caricias pasionales, besos hambrientos y sentimientos liberados Gohan y Videl descubrirán el verdadero éxtasis de estar juntos. [Este fic es para el concurso Lemon de la pagina de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] [Completo] "Los corazones pueden latir en un solo ritmo"


A ver resumiendo su penosa situación se encontraban los siguientes factores:

Estaba en un coche, para ser exactos en su asiento trasero.

Se encontraba desnudo.

Alguien dormía cómodamente sobre él.

— ¿Qué…—la melodiosa voz de su acompañante lo distrajo de su lista reconociendo con horror que pertenecía a Videl Satán. — ¿Dónde estoy…?

Los orbes azules y los ónix se encontraron justo ahí.

— ¡Ahhh!

¿En que había quedado?

Ah sí…

En que alguien dormía cómodamente sobre él, pero no cualquiera, sino la muchacha más famosa de toda la preparatoria por su exuberante belleza.

Y no solo eso, si no; que ella también se encontraba desnuda.

Lo que solo significaba una cosa.

Se había acostado con Videl Satán.

— ¡Cúbrete pervertido!

Y ahora a su lista se sumaba una cachetada.

Vaya manera de iniciar el día.

¿Pero cómo paso esto?

.

.

.

El timbre resonó por todos los pasillos y salones de la preparatoria Orange Star, indicando con alegría a todos los estudiantes que la jornada escolar había finalizado y que podían guardar sus útiles para poder irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Entre ellos se encontraba un grupo de cuatro estudiantes, una pomposa rubia de ojos celestes, un musculoso rubio de ojos marrones, una bella muchacha de cabello ébano y ojos color azul parecidos al mar y por último un joven de cabello y ojos ónix que radiaban amabilidad.

Iresa, Shapner, Videl y Gohan eran sus respectivos nombres.

— Pss, Videl. — murmuró la blonda tirando un pequeño papel a sus manos, la hija de Mr. Satán lo abrió confundida y con horror leyó las palabras escritas con tinta rosa.

— No lo haré, ¿Estás loca? — negó rompiendo el papel en muchos pedacitos, Iresa bufo antes de sonreír malévolamente.

— Bueno, que mal... Queríamos tener tu presencia porque gracias a ti somos el alma de la fiesta.

— ¿En serio crees que me vas a convencer con eso? — rodó los ojos cruzando sus brazos.

— Oh no Videl, claro que no. — negó cerrando sus ojos. — Simplemente te decía que tu imagen de chica ruda y que no le teme a nada se va a destruir con esto... Digo, eres la única que está en el club de boxeo y puedes noquear a varios hombres, ¿Pero no puedes asistir a una simple fiesta? — la mujer de cabello negro quiso estrangular a su chantajista amiga pero no pudo ¿Por qué? Porque esas palabras habían hecho clic en su terca cabeza.

— Eres una chantajista de primera Iresa. — la blonda ignoro su mirada, ahora entendía el dicho "Matar con la mirada" — Solo estaré por unas horas, pero ni creas que beberé o participaré en juegos estúpidos.

— "Ya lo veremos" — pensó para sí misma. Luego dirigió su celeste mirada a cierto azabache. — Oye Gohan, ¿Quisieras venir a una fiesta? Creo que es hora de que salgas más, no puedes estudiar siempre...

— No lo creo Iresa, mi madre no me dejaría. — rechazó gentilmente terminando de guardar sus cosas.

— Dejame intentar. — Gohan se confundió pero cuando vio de repente su celular en manos de su amiga entró en pánico. — Oh... Aquí está.

— ¡Espera Iresa! — intentó quitarle el teléfono, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que su amiga se quitó del camino haciendo que pasara derecho.

— Hola, buenas tar-

— ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi Gohan!? ¿¡Por qué tienes su teléfono!? ¡Ay, de seguro lo has pervertido y ahora ha sido violado! ¡Mi pobre hijo!

—... — en ese instante la expresión de Iresa era digna de fotografía... Pero claro, ni Shapner ni Videl lo desaprovecharon, ya que en seguida tomaron la foto despertando de su sopor a la parlanchina muchacha. — Eh... ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá Gohan?

— Son Milk. — respondió resignado hundiendo sus hombros.

— Bien... Señora Son, soy una AMIGA de su hijo...— se presentó remarcando la palabra "amiga". — Respecto a sus preguntas, diré que su hijo está bien y no... No lo he violado— suspiro la respuesta causando un gran sonrojo en Gohan y en Videl y una carcajada de burla en Shapner.

— Diablos Gohan, ya entiendo porque le temes a tu madre. — se burló el oji-marrón. Él aludido solo atino a sonrojarse más.

— ¿Niña? ¿Sigues ahí? Explicame porque tienes el teléfono de mi hijo. — Iresa quedo muda unos segundos, la voz que utilizo la señora no era precisamente amable.

— Oh Umm, si, aquí estoy. — respondió. — Tengo el celular de su hijo porque me lo presto para que... Umm le pidiera un favor.

— ¿Y no puede hacerlo él mismo?

— Ah es que... No. No, yo se lo arrebate para hablar con usted para que le diera permiso de ir a una fiesta conmigo y sus otros dos amigos. — confesó rápidamente sin titubear.

La línea telefónica quedó unos minutos en silencio, suceso que asusto a los últimos cuatro presentes del salón de clases, cuando Iresa iba a colgar apesadumbrada un suspiro se escuchó por el teléfono por lo que lo volvió a colocar rápidamente junto a su oído.

— ¿Sí? — la mujer murmuró algo antes de que Iresa le pasara el aparato a su amigo, quien lo recibió muy nervioso.

— ¿Mamá? — nuevamente Milk murmuró varias cosas a las cuales Gohan asentía obedientemente, con una sonrisa el peli-negro decidió ya despedirse de su progenitora. — Gracias mamá.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Videl, no soportando el silencio que se había creado en la habitación.

— No sé cómo hiciste Iresa pero mamá me dio permiso, dijo que como me había ido bien en los exámenes podría ir... Aunque no podía hacer cosas "indecorosas" — terminó por relatar encerrando la última palabra entre comillas gracias a sus dedos.

Iresa rió antes de hablar. — Debo admitir que tu mamá me ha caído muy bien, aunque enojada de más miedo que las notas finales. — todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la mejor amiga de Videl. — Debes presentármela. — guiño un ojo en su dirección causando un leve tono rosa en sus pómulos.

— Como sea, ¿A qué horas es la fiesta ricitos de oro? — preguntó Shapner haciendo resoplar molesta a Iresa. Odiaba ese apodo.

— Es en la escuela, en 3 horas exactamente. — dijo viendo su reloj antes de lanzarse al brazo izquierdo de Gohan y empezar a llevarlo a la puerta. — Nos vemos a las 7 amigos.

— ¿A dónde van? — preguntó Videl curiosa aguantando la leve acidez de su estómago de ver a sus amigos tan juntos.

— Oh, ya lo verán. — dijo guiñando de nuevo antes de dirigirse a Gohan. — Si no te apuras no llegaremos Gohansito.

Antes de que Videl o Shapner preguntaran de nuevo la rubia llevó a rastras al pobre moreno, la peli negra y el rubio se miraron confundidos antes de irse cada uno por sus casas.

Debían arreglarse para la fiesta que había organizado su mejor amiga.

Bueno, en el caso de Videl simplemente leer un libro antes de un cuarto de hora para ir a la fiesta, después de todo no era de esas chicas presuntuosas que se arreglaban solo para conseguir una noche de pasión.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacemos en el centro comercial Iresa? — preguntó el hijo de Goku mirando para los diferentes almacenes de ropa, comida y juguetes.

— Te compraremos algo de ropa, cada vez que te abrazo noto que no eres de esos nerds flácidos...— dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa malvada. — Diría que como Shapner, entrenas un deporte pero quieres pasar desapercibido, no te culpo, eres tímido después de todo. — ambos entraron aún almacén. — ¿Me equivoco?

— Ah... Yo... ¿Cómo? — cuestionó petrificado por la astucia de su amiga.

— Es fácil, hubiera dicho que solo es porque he notado tus músculos por debajo de la blusa pero no es solo eso... —murmuró para ambos mirando en un escaparate. — Te he descubierto más de una vez echándole un ojo a Videl.

Las mejillas de Gohan no pudieron estar más rojas en ese momento, era cierto lo que decía su blonda amiga, después de estudiar ocho meses seguidos conociendo a sus compañeros; —aunque intentó por todos los medios no hacerlo— empezó a ver atractiva a Videl.

Cuando la observaba podía notar su acompasada respiración, sus ojos fijos en sus cuadernos y tablero, entendiendo las materias con suma facilidad, sus labios delgados color rosa pálido pero muy deseables y su piel fina como porcelana.

Para él, Videl era una obra de arte, y cada vez que le sonreía —Ya sea por agradecer un favor o saludarlo— su corazón latía desbocado, juraba que si ella se quedara mirándolo por al menos cinco minutos le daría un infarto, por suerte—o milagro— aún no había pasado eso.

— Puedo explicarlo Iresa, yo...

— No tienes porque. — sonrió amable mirándolo sobre su hombro. — Sé que te gusta mi amiga, no puedes ocultarlo, eres muy tierno cuando te sonrojas ¿Sabias? — preguntó tomando entre sus manos unas prendas. — Verás Gohan, siempre he esperado que la terca de Videl se enamore, la obligaba a salir y bailar con hombres que no conocía; pero no era por mala... Solo quería ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos, un brillo de amor. — con una seña ambos se encaminaron a uno de los tantos vestidores del almacén. — Pero cuando llegaste... — se carcajeo levemente. — De la nada procuro arreglarse más, ¡Aunque no lo creas! El típico vestuario de ella era un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa ancha color blanco, botas verdes y dos coletas; claro que tampoco ha cambiado mucho, pero cuando vino por primera vez con el cabello recogido en una cometa alta, con un jean azul oscuro, unas botas negras y su típica camisa todos quedaron sin palabras.

— La verdad Iresa, no entiendo a qué viene esto. — indicó rascando levemente su mejilla con su dedo índice.

— Típico de ti Gohan, lo que quiero decir es que Videl cambio, no total; pero si lo hizo desde que llegaste y si te traje aquí es para que tengas el valor de confesarte... No soy tonta chico, ¿Qué no has oído mi título lo suficiente? "Rubia parlanchina adivinadora", es cool. — ella le entregó unas prendas a su amigo para después empujarlo al vestidor. — Si te ayudo es porque te quiero, te veo como un hermano, y a Videl ni se diga, amo a esa maldita niña de humor de mil demonios y lo que quiero es verlos felices; el año va a culminar pronto y si no te confiesa ambos podrían no volver a verse y se arrepentirán.

— Estas hablando de una confesión con el nerd tímido del salón Iresa, ¿Cómo esperas que vea a Videl y diga: "Oye, me gustas mucho y quisiera una oportunidad"? Es una locura.

— ¡Dios Gohan! ¿En serio te preocupas por eso cuando resuelves parábolas aritméticas en menos de cinco minutos? A otro perro con ese hueso, cierto eres tímido pero no te preocupes, te ayudare.

— Siendo sincero, tengo miedo de esas palabras.

Luego de unas horas cambiándose de ropa al usar las diversas combinaciones que le daba su amiga por fin decidieron que llevar, no obstante cuando ya tenían un conjunto Gohan cayó en cuenta que no tenía nada de dinero enterándose lo que pretendía la rubia.

— Espera Iresa... — iba a refutar pero la rubia lo ignoro al empezar hablar con la dependiente.

— Señorita Kobayashi, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — el hijo de Milk vio sorprendido como su amiga era muy respetada por la castaña, diría que casi con miedo.

— Llevare unos conjuntos de hombre para mi amigo, anotalo a mi cuenta Yen, y deja de tenerme miedo, no soy mi madre. — respondió dejando la ropa sobre el mesón para que Yen empezará a empacar las cosas. — Te pagaré mañana.

— Está bien, no se preocupe señorita.

Ambos salieron del local con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, Iresa llevaba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos mientras que Gohan estaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Era claro que estaba enojado.

— No debiste hacer eso Iresa.

— ¿Qué? — jadeo una pregunta sorprendida girando en su dirección, asustándose levemente por ver su expresión. — ¿Gohan?

— Iresa esa ropa debe costar miles de yenes, no tengo dinero para pagarte y que hayas comprado eso para mí me hace sentir despreciable, no tengo para pagarte ni en mil años, si quieres... — fue bruscamente interrumpido.

— Si te piensas que le voy a dar esta ropa a alguien más, te equivocas querido, sí; podre ser rica porque mi madre tiene tiendas de ropa pero eso no significa que sea una mujer avara que te esté cobrando al día siguiente, esto es un regalo. — Gohan cruzo sus brazos. No convencido. — Si no lo aceptas publicaré en Internet un dibujo que hiciste te Videl. — amenazó y entonces, las defensas de Gohan desaparecieron.

— ¿¡Qué tanto sabes de mí!? — increpó sonrojado.

— Ay demasiado cariño, o sea, soy la reina del chisme. — dijo sacudiendo su mano restándole importancia. — Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, iremos a mi casa y te prestare una habitación, no creo que llegues a tu casa ni en Jet privado.

— Esta bien... — suspiro en respuesta, resignado.

.

.

— Vaya, vaya, lo veo y no lo creo; ¡Gohan eres malditamente sexy! — el hermano mayor de Goten se sonrojo violentamente ante el halago de su rubia amiga.

El muchacho llevaba puesto una camisa azul celeste con sus tres primeros botones sueltos dejando una pequeña abertura en "V" que mostraba algo de su bien formado cuerpo, un jean color gris oscuro, zapatos negros y una chaqueta de cuerina color negra.

Iresa vestía por el contrario llevaba un ajustado vestido color negro sin tiras y de altura tres dedos arriba de la rodilla. Sí. Muy, muy corto; además de unos tacones color plata y un maquillaje suave pero atrevido.

— Tu también estas muy linda. — ella se sonrojo ante el halago, era sorprendente ya que le decían todo tipo de piropos cada día pero que Gohan, un chico amable, sincero y que no tenía la actitud de galán le daba ternura al decirle que era "linda"

— Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, ya vamos tarde.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la rubia y se dirigieron a un edificio viejo, que debido a problemas de humedad había tenido que cerrar, no obstante cuando los estudiantes lo compraron—que no fue muy costoso cabe decir— lo arreglaron para que cuando quisieran armar una fiesta simplemente fueran ahí.

Cuando entraron Gohan perdió la visibilidad debido a las fuertes luces neón que colgaban desde una cabina de DJ, además de una gran bola de disco que giraba con movimientos lentos y reflejaba las luces, había algunos sillones, un mesón donde estaban las bebidas y en una de las esquinas sobre una mesa, un equipo de sonido con gran potencia.

— ¡Shapner, Videl! — sus amigos llegaron a su lado en cuestión de segundos preguntándoles porque se habían demorado tanto, a lo que contestaron que era porque se entretuvieron en el centro comercial. — Pero no me quejo, ¿Qué opinas Videl? Gohan es guapo, ¿Verdad?

— Estas... Yo, te queda bien. — murmuró con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas. Ella llevaba lo mismo que usó en la preparatoria, una camisa ancha blanca, un pantalón negro y botas grises, y su cabello atado en una cometa alta.

— Igualmente, estas muy... Linda. — halago rascándose su mejilla con su dedo índice.

— Diablos, ya me canse del romance, ¡Suban el volumen! — grito Shapner yendo por una cerveza, el DJ, un simple estudiante subió el volumen hasta reventar, haciendo temblar las ventanas; todos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música excepto ambos peli-negros que prefirieron acercarse al mesón por un jugo y sentarse en uno de los sillones a conversar.

La fiesta transcurrió demasiado rápido, o se enfrascaron tanto en la conversación que el tiempo pasó volando, pues cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las once de la noche, algunos estudiantes ya estaban borrachos, otros se encontraban sentados en el suelo alrededor con una botella al centro.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó el azabache confundido.

— Pico o bote-

— ¡Para nada! — interrumpió Iresa haciendo que Videl frunciera el ceño. — Yo nunca. Eso es lo que hacemos, ¿Juegan?

— Se ve interesante. — dijo Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa, Videl apretó los labios.

— No creo que deberías jugar eso Gohan, es...

— ¡Videl, deja de ser amargada! ¡Si tú no te atreves a jugar, no lo hagas! Pero deja a Gohan divertirse... Es su primera fiesta después de todo.

— ¡Yo si me atrevo! ¡No soy ninguna cobarde! — grito furiosa.

— Pruébalo. — murmuró con una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer e irse a sentar en el círculo, no sin llevarse al hijo de Milk; Videl apretó sus puños y se sentó con ellos. — Las reglas son simples, alguien hace una pregunta, los demás escucharan atentos y si no han hecho jamás esa acción deberán beber un trago de Vodka, si lo han hecho un trago de jugo.

— ¡Oye, así no es el juego Iresa! — grito Videl a su amiga quien rodó los ojos aburrida.

— ¿Y? No hay un decreto que lo diga, son reglas y si ya está sentada aquí no te puedes arrepentir. — farfullo frunciendo el ceño. — Para saber quién empieza giraremos la botella y este estudiante preguntara al compañero de su preferencia, cuando él o ella responda, hará la pregunta a otro compañero; así hasta que se acabe la botella.

— Será interesante. — susurro Ángela teniendo en mente una sola cosa.

Iresa giro la botella cayendo en Shapner, empezando el juego, lo que no sabían era a quien tenía el mente el rubio como su víctima.

— Gohan, ¿Has besado a una chica? — preguntó burlesco, el peli-negro sonrojado tomó una copa de Vodka causando las risas de todos sus compañeros. — No me sorprendes niño nerd.

— Bien, Umm... ¿Has hecho algo atrevido Videl? — ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su amigo, sin saber porque por lo que para no contestar tomo un vaso de Vodka haciendo una cara chistosa.

— Iresa, ¿Has sacado un examen por sobre la calificación de 5? — cuestionó burlesca tratando de vengarse de su amiga, lo que no se espero es que ella si haya pasado un examen ya que tomo una copa de jugo.

Los ojos azules y celestes se miraron con adversidad.

Videl e Iresa acaban de entrar en guerra.

.

.

— Gohan, ¿Has corrido desnudo por algún lugar?— preguntó Ángela acalorada por el ambiente y porque ya se había tomado varias copas.

— No. — respondió bebiendo otra copa, la cabeza le dolía levemente y se sentía mareado, empezaba a creer que todos tenían algo en contra suya porque las preguntas que hacían eran muy vergonzosas, cosas que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Ni hablar de Videl, que ya estaba cabeceando por la fuerte bebida.

— Solo queda un trago... — murmuró Iresa ya dormida, sonrió perversamente. — Yo haré la última pregunta, y como soy la anfitriona mis víctimas serán Gohan y Videl... — ellos fruncieron, esperando lo peor. — ¿Son vírgenes?

— ¡Vete al diablo Iresa! — se levantó furiosa. — ¡Me voy de esta maldita fiesta!

— ¡Espera Videl! — se levantó Gohan preocupado, para su sorpresa la muchacha de cabello azabache había bebido más que él, por lo que su embriaguez era mayor, ni loco la dejaba irse indefensa, así que la siguió.

Shapner e Iresa sonrieron levantándose y empezando a seguirlos a hurtadillas.

Fase 2: Emborrachar a Gohan y Videl. Completa.

— ¡Estúpida Iresa! Estúpidos todos... — musito viendo a lo lejos su auto, se subió con prisa en el asiento trasero para tratar de descansar, no era idiota, ni loca iba a conducir ebria. — Ahg. Maldito dolor de cabeza. — escucho unos golpeteos en el cristal girando en su dirección, encontrando a Gohan con un gesto preocupado en su rostro. Se enterneció ante esa visión, por lo que con una seña permitió que entre.

— Qué bueno, pensé que te habías ido.

— Dios, no soy tan idiota como para manejar borracha. — respondió riendo siendo seguida del peli-negro.

— Pues que bueno, me preocupe un poco. — Videl frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que Iresa abría bruscamente la puerta, encendió la calefacción a un nivel soportable para una persona normal antes de abandonar el auto y encerrarlos.

Si, ahora odiaba que su auto solo se pudiera abrir con las llaves.

— Maldición... — insultó abanicándose con su propia mano, en su estado el auto ahora parecía un infierno.

— Qué calor... — murmuró el hijo de Goku fuera de sí y olvidándose de la presencia de su compañera se quitó su camisa con la intención de enfriarse un poco.

— ¿¡Qué diablos...!? — gritó Videl dándose cuenta del hecho y sonrojándose violentamente, tanto por la calefacción como por el bien formado cuerpo del muchacho. Si antes tenía calor ahora estaba en llamas.

Y no.

¡No era pervertida!

— Videl... Me gustas. — ella quedó sin habla ante la confesión, no podía creer que Gohan, el tímido nerd tuviera sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero sobretodo, no podía creer que su corazón latiera tan desbocado por escuchar unas simples palabras.

— Yo... — iba a responder pero fue silenciada porque su compañero unió sus labios con los propios dejándola anonadada.

— Lo siento... — se disculpó en un susurro el hombre separándose de ella y uniendo sus frentes. — Pero quería hacerlo desde hace mucho.

Videl lo observó en silencio plasmando una pequeña sonrisa, de manera espontánea se acercó a él y junto sus labios sorprendiéndolo, aunque ni lerdo ni perezoso Gohan respondió al abrazarla por su cintura y colocarla con suma facilidad sobre su regazo.

La morena coloco sus manos sobre el fornido pecho del hombre acariciando sus pectorales, Gohan en respuesta mordió su labio inferior con suavidad pidiendo permiso para que su lengua pudiera ingresar a su cavidad bucal, Videl se lo permitió haciendo el beso más profundo.

— Gohan... — jadeo separándose de él para tomar aire, era obvio que la calefacción había pasado a segundo lugar, ahora sentía otro tipo de calor.

El moreno insatisfecho por separarse de sus adictivos labios se dirigió a su cuello empezando a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con besos ardientes, Videl apretó sus piernas logrando que Gohan gruñera de deseo, Videl ya muy lejos de estar consciente de lo que hacía rasguño su pecho dejando leves marcas rojizas.

El muchacho de cabello negro llevó sus manos al filo de la camisa blanca elevándola para sacarla, Videl le ayudó al separe de él para hacerle más fácil el trabajo, una vez hecho eso, Gohan volvió a besar su cuello y llevó su mano derecha al seno de Videl acariciándolo logrando que la mujer soltara un suspiro lleno de placer.

Siguió recorriendo su cuello para luego bajar a su escote mientras aumentaba las caricias en el pecho de ella, Videl llevó sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón liberando su excitado miembro de la presión, ella acaricio de arriba abajo dándole satisfacción al hombre quien sólo atino a gruñir y apretar su seno.

Ella sonrió entre caricias acercándose a su oído.

— Para que te enteres que no solo puedes dar placer, si no también recibirlo Gohan.

Él sonrió llevando su mano derecha a su espalda desbrochando con experiencia el broche del sostén de la mujer, dejando en libertad ambos senos para su alegría, disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba su amante llevo su boca a uno de sus senos saboreándolo a la vez que acariciaba el otro con su mano libre.

— Hmm Gohan... — gimió Videl arqueando su espalda dándole más libertad al hombre para besarla.

Estuvieron dándose mutuo placer por medio de caricias fogosas y besos hambrientos, los jadeos, gemidos y suspiros pasionales era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel estrecho espacio el cual era el espacio trasero del auto.

— Gohan... Dios... — Videl pensaba una sola cosa: ¡Bendito sea el Vodka! Las manos del moreno eran expertas.

La ropa empezó a sobrar entre ellos, el calor que sus cuerpos creaban al acariciarse mutuamente era sofocante, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban completamente desnudos y en una posición muy comprometedora, con él encima de ella repartiendo caricias de aquí para allá y con una capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos... Pero a ellos no les importaba como estaban, solo querían sentir.

Con sus rodillas Gohan separo las piernas de Videl haciéndose cavidad entre su zona íntima, ella arqueo la espalda en respuesta rozando su miembro ganando un jadeo lleno de satisfacción de su parte, el moreno levantó la pierna izquierda de la mujer para separar su entrada lo suficiente, antes de eso beso sus labios tiernamente al sentir la leve tensión de ella.

Era la primera vez...

De ambos.

Y no quería que Videl sufriera.

Penetro con suavidad su cavidad hasta que se vio detenido por una barrera, la barrera que hacía de Videl un tesoro único, bello y puro, mordió su labio inferior a la vez que dio una estocada llevándose la virginidad de Videl en el camino.

Haciéndola totalmente suya.

Ella apretó sus ojos al sentir una pequeña molestia, pero poco a poco fue relajándose gracias a que Gohan acariciaba sus caderas y besaba su rostro y labios con ternura.

Videl empezó a moverse dando luz verde a que él la imitara, por lo que empezó a moverse primero con suavidad aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas poco a poco.

— Te quiero Videl, no sabes cuánto... — murmuró en su oído aumentando la velocidad. — Eres hermosa.

— Yo... También... — jadeo en respuesta cuando sus paredes temblaban con ardor avisándole de su pronta culminación. — Yo también te quiero.

Él sonrió besando sus labios, hundiéndose aún más en ella, en cuestión de minutos ambos alcanzaron su verdadero éxtasis gimiendo el nombre del otro a la misma vez y liberando sus juegos íntimos en el otro.

Gohan salió de ella y giro con cuidado sobre su entorno para poner a Videl sobre él, alcanzó una de sus prendas que para su suerte fue su chaqueta y camisa y la arropo para que no le entrará frío, dándole un último beso ambos sucumbieron ante el Morfeo.

.

.

Luego de aquel peculiar despertar Videl sonrojada hasta la médula se vistió rápido y le ordenó que también lo hiciera, cuando por fin tuvieron sus cuerpos cubiertos paso dejando a Gohan en su casa— que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad— y se marchó sin decir nada.

De eso, ya pasó un mes.

A pesar de que seguían con su amistad mantenían la distancia, no porque se odiaran o se tuvieran repulsión, por el contrario, cada vez que conectaban sus miradas se sonrojaban al recordar aquella prendida noche.

Ahora, saliendo de su salón al acabar una nueva jornada escolar, se dirigía a un casillero en especial aprovechando que Videl se quedó hablando con el profesor, sacó un sobre pequeño y lo ingreso por una de las ranuras para luego abandonar el edificio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Videl salió y abrió su casillero se confundió al ver la carta, no obstante su curiosidad ganó el encuentro y lo recogió abriéndolo y leyendo su contenido.

Un tierno sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

"No sé lo que pienses Videl, pero espero no te arrepientas porque yo no lo hago; fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Te quiere, Gohan"

Ella sonrió, si, para Videl también fue la mejor noche de su vida. 


End file.
